We Should Be Better Then Them
by Autistic
Summary: Super Smash Brothers Brawl is full of people who use guns...Ever wonder how thats makes the Bullet Bills feel. Oneshot. And yes Bullet Bills do appear in SSBB...There enemies you fight in the Subspace Emmissionary.


We are abominations.

We are things that shouldn't be alive.

We are bullets with eyes arms and boosters.

We are Bullet Bills.

Yet we have failed to kill more then actual bullets.

Why?

I mean we're giant bullets given life, we're bigger than them, we're smarter than them, we should have killed more than them, we should be more popular than them, we should be better than them.

Yet we aren't.

Why!

Why!

Why!

Is it because we're not fast enough? If we have the speed of Sonic, we could beat the bullets to the kill every time.

Is it because we're not portable enough? If we could change our weight like Kirby, there would be no limit to where we could be and who could use us.

Is it because we're not resistant enough? If we had the electricity of Jyks, we would be invincible, nothing and no one would be able to stand in our way.

Not even Mario.

It's not that we've never killed, (stupid Goombas) but Snake doesn't use us, Shadow doesn't use us, even Diddy Kong doesn't use us, why do they insist on Guns, Guns, and (a sad excuse for) Guns!

And those are just the smashers that use physical ammo, Fox, Falco, and Wolf use laser guns, Samus uses a laser cannon and a laser gun/whip, Saki's laser gun is part sword, and don't even get us started on all the different types of guns used by the custom robos, like RayMK3.

And from them all, (and then some) we hear stories, stories about guns killing people, and animals, stories of the stupid teenager who brought a gun to school because he thought it was cool, stories of how often guns are used in war, but us, us, we are a laughing stock, all because no bullet bill has succeeded in fulfilling our most obvious purpose…to defeat Mario…and possibly Luigi.

And we are sick and tired of it!

Maybe we need to go to another world…the Pokemon world could use us, we'd fit right in with some of the other Pokemon (they have living bombs and living gears for crying out loud) and those legendaries could use a lesson in humility.

Hyrule and the other lands stuck in medieval times could use us, what better way to get themselves out of medieval times, then to introduce us.

Sonics world could use us, we could sell our bodies to science...the science of being turned into death machines by Doctor Robotnik.

You probably think it is impossible for us to travel to other worlds but The Hands were somehow able to, besides, we have heard theories of how to make wormholes, we have seen Dialga and Palkia make dimensional rifts, and we have even seen something that only exists in the 2nd dimension.

Also, some of us believe that Bowser Jr's paintbrush has the power to make dimensional portals, if not, well...there's always the paintbrush creator…Professor E. Gadd.

Even if our memories of the Smash Brothers Tournament do get erased, nothing, and we mean nothing, will stand in our way of being better than guns.

Not even Bowser.

Enjoy the spotlight while you can Guns because someday we will live in a world where we will be used, a world where we aren't the laughing stock but the weapon many people fear.

A world where the weapon of choice isn't Guns but Bullet Bills.

**(Authors notes move here, Dude to a review by Souldin)Woohoo, Finally, I wrote a fic for this site. Now before you say anything, I just want you to know that even though i wrote the story, I had help in editing this from someone in my family. (I will not say who because that personal.) Anyways I hope you like imy first fic. Bullet Bills just seem like they would compare themselves to guns. Inspiration for this fic came from a fic by Master Pencil, (It stars Bullet Bill.) and a poem on Lady Luck 2.0 account...At least that how i think i came up with the idea. Also i was going to mention when Samus uses her laser cannon and when she uses her laser gun/whip. But the story flows better without it. Anyways yay for my first fic. Review it if you want to...And ****remember God has a plan**


End file.
